


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, the doctor lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August 1938, and the Doctor has arrived looking for Captain America on the streets of Brooklyn. The man's always struck him as a nice sort-of bloke, so why not introduce the years he'll miss to him first-hand? </p><p>...<br/>Steve's 20 years old and the Doctor is extremely confusing. It'd be nice if they could go past 2004, except when that does happen, it's not that great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

This takes place when Steve is 20 and in some spot on the tenth doctor’s timeline after Donna.

 

The year was 1938, and the moon was shining a blinding white above the heated streets of Brooklyn. Inside a small, dilapidated-but-clean apartment, Steve cursed under his breath and rocked back on his heels, glaring at the broken air conditioner and wiping his sweaty forehead. For not the first time that night, he wished that Bucky wasn’t off with his girlfriend(s?), because while Steve hated to admit it, he needed some help. This damn machine. Steve kicked the air conditioner, gaining a pain in his foot and only a small sense of satisfaction.

 

It was damn hot outside, the heat of August prevalent over all, lending even the night a sort of haze that drifted over the sense and dulled them, causing sweat to prickle the skin of the inhabitants of Brooklyn and limbs to ache in the humidity. Steve couldn’t help but be glad it hadn’t been this hot during his 20th birthday last month. That would’ve been hell. Although there had been something weird going on earlier in the year, and Steve could’ve sworn he saw the Statue of Liberty move...

 

The wind picked up outside, and Steve straightened as the sounds of the city faded slightly and a new, louder sound took its place. It was a grating sound, rough on the ears, but there was a strange sort of music to it, a hint of hope hidden in the screeching. Steve couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Slipping on his shoes, he went down the stairs as fast as he could without triggering an asthma attack.

 

He nearly slipped on the linoleum floor covering the landing, but he opened the door and slipped outside without falling. There was a giant blue box sitting on the opposite side of the street, the flashing light on the top going out as he set his eyes on it. Steve’s eyes widened, and he approached it cautiously.

 

“Police Public Call Box,” Steve read to himself. ‘What is that?’ he thought.

 

The door of it opened. “Well hello there!” The man inside grinned brightly. He was skinny with ruffled brown hair and a long coat over a pinstriped suit. Steve couldn’t help but think that he was quite eccentric-looking (what with that look in his eyes) and wondered if all English people were like that (if so, he couldn’t see why his mother had been so dead-set against them, as this man looked rather harmless at the moment).

 

“Hello sir,” Steve said.

 

“What’s your name then?” the man asked, glancing up and down the street. His hair quivered. “Maybe you can help me find who I’m looking for.”

 

“Who’re you looking for sir?” Steve asked politely. “Oh, right, sorry. I’m Steve Rogers.” He offered a hand.

 

“Oh, well brilliant! I’m looking for you. I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor grabbed Steve’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

 

“Doctor what sir?”

 

“Just the Doctor,” the man gave a devilish grin. “Right, now just step in the box and we can get going.”

 

“I beg your pardon sir?” Steve asked.

 

“Get in the box,” the Doctor repeated, patting the Police Box fondly.

 

“With all due respect sir, I don’t think I want to get in a box with a total stranger. Even a Police Box or whatever that is.”

 

The Doctor surveyed him, cocking his head to the side. “Right, this box arrests people when they’ve committed a crime and there’s no police around, and sometimes when there is police around. Have you committed any crimes lately?”

 

“A few,” Steve admitted, thinking of the pickpocketing and food stealing.

 

“Oh well,” the Doctor smiled again. “Now, this’ll take a bit of explaining, so why don’t we step inside.”

 

“No sir,” Steve said. “I’m not getting in a big blue box with some mad Brit that claims to have been searching for me.”

 

“Fine, we’ll go to your apartment,” the Doctor started walking down the block away from Steve’s apartment.

 

“Sir, two things. One, did you just invite yourself into my apartment? And two, my apartment is this way,” Steve jerked a thumb back at his building and the Doctor wheeled around on his heel.

 

“Brilliant. Lead on!”

 

Steve shook his head, and ten minutes later they were sitting in his apartment drinking tea in silence. The Doctor placed his cup down on the table and Steve noticed that he hadn’t drank any of it. “Now, Steve. You may find this hard to believe, but I- wow it’s hot in here, do you have an air conditioner?”

 

“Yes sir, but it’s broken,” Steve gestured to the machine in the corner, subconsciously making a face at it.

 

The doctor pulled out a small metal rod that looked rather like a screwdriver and pointed it at the air conditioner. The top lit up a bright blue and made a buzzing noise. The air conditioner shuddered to life.

 

Steve’s eyes widened and he stretched his hands out towards the cold air. Goosebumps raised on his skin, and he smiled at the feeling. “What was that?”

 

“It’s my sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor said, tucking it back into his coat.

 

“That explains nothing sir,” Steve said, staring at the coat. What else was in there?

 

“It’s a screwdriver that’s sonic.”

 

“...So it makes noise?”

 

“No.” There was a pause. “Well yes, but it scans things.”

 

Steve stared at the Doctor. “Things sir?”

 

“Yes, things, like doors.”

 

Steve shook his head. “Sir, where did that even come from?”

 

“I made it,” the Doctor said patiently.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Oh, well that was what I was getting to earlier. I think. But I need to show you the TARDIS before we get any further.”

 

“Is that in your coat too sir?”

 

The Doctor looked amused. “No, it’s the box.”

 

“Alright then, fine. Let me just leave a note for my friend.”

 

“A note?”

 

“Yes sir, one saying that I went out to look at a giant blue box called a TARDIS with a man called the Doctor and that if I don’t come back by noon tomorrow, be worried.”

 

The Doctor shook his head. “This is how I’d thought you’d be.”

 

“What does that mean sir?”

 

“I thought you’d be a stick in the mud! Lighten up Captain, come on.”

 

“Why are you calling me Captain?”

 

“Because you’re acting like you’re in the military. You’ve barely said a single thing to me without the word sir, and quite frankly I’m getting tired of it. So loosen up and pack a bag, because you’re probably not going to be seeing this apartment for a good while.”

 

“If that doesn’t sound suspicious, I don’t know what does,” Steve made a conscious effort to loosen up.

 

“Just... do it,” the Doctor lounged on the couch. “If I was planning on murdering you, it would have been done a long while ago. Before you were born!”

 

Steve considered this and packed up a bag quickly, pondering for a moment before shoving in his art pens and a pad of paper. He picked up the small bag and slung it on his back. It was heavy for him (though it wasn’t very heavy at all), and he slouched slightly before getting used to the weight and carrying it to where the doctor was waiting.

 

“Alright, let’s get going,” the Doctor lead the way back to the blue box-TARDIS. “Step inside, if you will.”

 

Steve wasn’t sure why, but he took a deep breath before stepping in. His eyes widened. Inside was impossible. He peeked his head outside, confirming that the box was impossible.

 

“This is incredible,” Steve was in shock. “It’s bigger on the inside.”

 

The Doctor clapped his hands and started pushing buttons on the giant circular piece in the middle. “You said it, I love it when people say that!”

 

Steve sat down on a set of stairs off to the side and stared around the space, with its blinking lights and strange levers and buttons in awe.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It’s a TARDIS, a Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

 

“What does it do?” Steve pressed, getting up and examining a set of knobs.

 

“It travels through time and space. It’s a spaceship.”

 

“Time. This is a time-traveling device.”

 

The Doctor nodded smugly.

 

“Can we travel in time?” Steve asked. “Please?”

 

“Of course, shall we go to the past? How about the future? Or we can go to another planet? Or the moon? Actually, no we can’t, I don’t like the moon very much.”

 

“You don’t like the moon?”

 

“Well, the moon now is fine, but it really depends on the century.”

 

“Let’s go to space. Something, somewhere anyway,” a small part of Steve wanted to leave the world behind. Only Bucky was keeping him grounded there.

 

“Alright, grab ahold of something and we’ll go to a nice something! Allons-y Stevie!”

 

Steve grabbed a railing, and one shaky, bumpy ride later, the Doctor strode over to the door and swung it open. “Tada!” he announced.

 

Steve looked out and nearly passed out. He was in space. There were stars within reach, and planets, and galaxies, and the whole rest of the universe. And the man he was with had it all at his fingertips. Steve suddenly felt very small, even smaller than usual. It suddenly felt petty to care about his stature anymore, when clearly he was tiny, and incredibly insignificant anyway.

 

“It makes you feel like you don’t even matter.”

 

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. “On the contrary, it should make you feel the opposite. Everyone is important. Your capacity for emotion is bigger than the universe. I’ve traveled for hundreds of years, and I’ve never met anyone who wasn’t important. Everything matters, Captain. Everything and everyone makes an impact, no matter how small, in the universe. You’ll make your mark.”

 

Steve turned to him in surprise. “What? How could I ever make a mark?”

 

“I travel in time. You’ll be remembered for centuries. Your bravery and sheer goodness lives on and inspires many people.”

 

“What?” Steve couldn’t help but be skeptical. The Doctor must be lying. “Does one of my sketches turn out to be suddenly inspiring?” he asked dryly.

 

“No, not exactly, though some of your art will hang in an art museum centuries from now. One day you’ll see what I mean, I promise. It will take a lot of hardship and pain, but you will make a name for yourself in the stars.”

 

The stood in silence for a few minutes, just watching the stars float by.

 

“Now,” the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we take a little trip to Paris?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to see France,” Steve admitted.

 

“Well then, we’ll go see the end of WWII!”

 

“There’s another one?!” Steve asked, remembering how his father had fought in the last one.

 

“Yes. Come on then, on to 1945, right at the end!” The Doctor laughed and the TARDIS shook once more.

 

They stepped out onto the street, which was filled with people. The Doctor strode right through the crowd and stepped straight up to the government building. He showed a piece of paper to the guard, who stepped aside.

 

“Why is everyone speaking English?” Steve asked.

 

“TARDIS. It translates any and all languages.”

 

“So I learned French for nothing?” Steve complained.

 

“Yes, pretty much. Now, my psychic paper,” the doctor waved the paper, “says that we’re assistants to Churchill. Follow my lead, I know him and he’s brilliant, he’ll cover for us.”

 

“Wait, psychic paper?”

 

“Yeah, it shows people what you want them to think. See?”

 

“This says that you’re an alien from Gallifrey.”

 

“It’s right then, now isn’t it?”

 

“Wait, what?” But the doctor was already striding ahead.

 

By the end of the meeting, Steve was in utter shock. The devastation of Europe, done by Nazi Germany. Pearl Harbor and the explosions in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Someone named Captain America giving his life to save America’s major cities from being wiped off the face of the earth. His whole head was reeling. The fact that he was meeting the Prime Minister of England was the least shocking fact.

 

“They talked about you,” the Doctor grinned at him halfway through.

 

“When?” Steve asked in alarm, worried that he’d missed something.

 

“Nope, sorry, can’t spoil it for you.”

 

Steve was still in shock, but he paid close attention to the rest of the meeting.

 

“Ah, Doctor!” Winston Churchill pulled them aside after the meeting into a private room. “It’s such a pleasure to see you again.”

 

The Doctor nodded to Churchill, a smile breaking out on said face. “This is Steve Rogers,” he introduced them.

 

“By george, is it really? Well, personally I thought you’d be bigger.”

 

“No, he’s sixteen right now,” the Doctor said. “The correctly-placed Steve Rogers would be about twenty-five now.”

 

“Oh, you’re taking him traveling with you, letting him see the world he’ll never get to?” Churchill didn’t wait for an answer. “Bittersweet, is it not? Well, Mr. Rogers, you will go on to do marvelous things, and since I never got the chance, I want to thank you on behalf of Great Britain and the rest of the allied powers. Thank you for everything you are going to do for us.”

 

And with that, Churchill went back to his meeting.

 

“Am I some sort of war hero in the future?” Steve asked.

 

The Doctor chuckled. “Oh, you’ll see. You’ll definitely see.”

 

Steve traveled more with the doctor, seeing all sorts of strange and wonderful things. There was the alien stuff, like the entire planet made of different-colored crystals that glinted in the light and cast rainbows everywhere (it was dizzying to look at, but exceedingly pleasant). The Doctor seemed determined to give him first-hand experience in the entire history of the world from 1938 to 2004, but Steve couldn’t complain. All the new inventions were incredible. There were close calls with death. Many, many, many close calls. There was a particularly memorable incident involving a distress call that lead them right into the plans of strange, evil, butterfly-like creatures who wanted to take over an entire planet of flower-people (who looked like the fairies Steve drew when he was very young). Steve ended up having to use the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver to generate an incredible sweeping rain so that the butterfly-people (or as the Doctor called them, Schelmerns) could not fly. The Doctor had then managed to convince them to leave in peace. Steve was astonished every single day, especially by the different technology. He hadn’t been too into technology before, but the Doctor’s enthusiasm served to make him eager to learn more. Steve began to thirst to see more devices that the Doctor could show him, and the Doctor was surprisingly willing to explain everything.

 

“Alright, let’s go meet an old friend of mine. I think it’ll be good to know him in the future. Actually, we’ll go-yes, let me think. Ah ha!”

 

Steve followed the Doctor out of the box, arriving in a military-style base. Steve looked around curiously at the different displays, and the Doctor grinned as a man walked into the room.  
  
“Captain Jack Harkness!” The  Doctor grinned and flung his arms out wide. “Captain, Captain.” He spread out his arms widely, with a large grin on his face.

 

Steve raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well hello there,” Captain Jack winked. Steve stared at him. “Who might you be?”

 

“Steve Rogers sir.”

 

“No way. No way. Doctor, why did you risk this?”

 

“I felt like it. He needed to know more about what he’s going to miss.”

 

“But what if he dies here?!”

 

“Nah, he won’t, he’s Steve. Steve doesn’t die.”

 

Jack shook his head before turning his attention back to Steve. “Well, anyway. It’s an honor to meet you Steve.”

 

“Everyone keeps saying that, but I haven’t done much of note yet.”

 

“Yet,” Jack emphasized.

 

They spent a few hours chatting, and while Steve didn’t understand part of the conversation, he rather liked Jack. Jack was funny, even if he was flirtatious with inanimate objects. Jack and Bucky would get along really really well.

 

“Here, when you’re all set, give me a call,” Jack handed Steve a slip of paper with a number on it. “Don’t take this into battle. Memorize it if you can, but otherwise put it somewhere like a locker or something. Better yet, leave it at home, because your apartment won’t be touched.”

 

Steve looked at him, utterly confused, but he accepted the number and shook Jack’s hand. “It was nice meeting you sir.”

 

“Nice meeting you too sir,” Jack replied. “Good seeing you Doctor.”

 

“Wonderful as always Captain,” the Doctor nodded. “Well, come on Steve, I’m thinking that the beach sounds lovely. Up for some Marilyn Monroe?”

 

It was a week later that it happened.

 

“Where to now?”

 

“Can we go to the far far far future Doctor?” Steve asked. “We haven’t gone anywhere past 2004.”

 

“Ahh, yes. How about the planet Minough, right during its human colonization? The year 2537.”

 

“Why not?” Steve asked, smiling brightly.

 

“Right, now pull this lever,” the Doctor instructed him through the steps he had to do, and when they landed, Steve realized that he’d flown the TARDIS with minimal help. His smile was blinding as they stepped off of the TARDIS.

 

The planet Minough was bleak and empty. Steve wouldn’t have been surprised to see a tumbleweed roll across. It was all brown and gray, with only slight pokes of green.

 

The Doctor looked around. “That’s funny, they should have set up the base by now.” He slipped back inside and checked the TARDIS screen. “No, we’re at the right time. Historically, the base was up by now. Hmm.”

 

“Doctor, we’re facing the wrong way.”

 

“Oh!” the Doctor began to march towards the large, domed, gray base. “Alright then Rogers, step lively now!”

 

Steve followed the Doctor, looking at the large base with great interest. The wandered around some corridors for a minute, Steve on his guard but the Doctor at ease, seemingly content to simply look around.

 

“Who’s there?” a voice called out suspiciously.

 

“Friends,” the Doctor called back.

 

A bullet whizzed past them. The Doctor made an oops face at Steve and Steve stifled a grin.

 

“Alright fine, you got me. I’m Jimmy James, this is my younger cousin Johnny James. We’re inspectors from the Intergalactic Colonization Committee. We’re here to see how it’s all coming together, take a look, inspect and whatever else inspectors do.”

 

The lights flickered on, and there were two men standing there, heavily armed and in camouflage vests, pants, and shirts.

 

“There are no scheduled inspections,” the one on the left said tightly.

 

“None at all,” the right said.

 

“Surprise! Don’t you like surprises? I hate them, but I’ve heard some people do. Johnny, do you like surprises?”

 

“Depends on the surprise Jimmy. If it’s a present on my birthday yes, but if it’s a gun in my face I’m going to go for a no,” Steve slipped into the role of someone with a name like Johnny James quickly, deciding to go for slightly arrogant and outspoken. It was always entertaining to see how far he and the Doctor could take their hastily-formed alter egos without being called out on it. The Doctor delighted in convincing people of the most ridiculous things, because, as Steve had learned, the Doctor lies.

 

“Right-o then Johnny, I’d have to agree with you.”

 

The men stared at them. “March,” the left one said, pushing the barrel of his gun into Steve’s bony back.

 

“Uh oh,’ Steve mouthed to the Doctor, who began to take careful note of everything around them. Steve found it boring, though he felt like he shouldn’t, considering they were on another planet and on a space base. All the corridors looked the same though, all gray steel with some yellow and black diagonally striped lines, and it just wasn’t very interesting.

 

They were brought to the control room, and the Commander of the base looked them over. She was a tough-looking woman with the same color scheme as the base. She had hard yellow eyes and gray hair, and she was dressed all in black.

 

“Who are you?” she demanded, looking them over. With everyone in black, Steve suddenly felt overly-conscious of his light khakis and green plaid button-down (and the bright TARDIS blue converse the Doctor had procured for him).

 

“I’m Jimmy James and this is my younger cousin Johnny James, we are here to perform a surprise inspection on this base. Are you the leader?” The Doctor showed no such self-consciousness over his own attire.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Remind me of your name again please,” the Doctor requested.

 

“Commander Jillian White.”

 

“Fill me in,” the Doctor said, walking around to her controls and pulling out his screwdriver. “Johnny, come here.”

 

Steve followed him.

 

“I need you to pull up the map on that other screen.”

 

Steve looked at him with a look that clearly asked, “Are you out of your goddamned mind?”

 

“You can do it, I believe in you,” the Doctor said, an amused smile lingering in the corners of his mouth.

 

Steve took a deep breath and went to the screen next to the Doctor’s. The Doctor was using his hands on his screen, so Steve did the same. Luckily, there was a map icon on the screen, and Steve sighed in relief as he tapped it. Now there was a long list of maps, all of the planet. He figured out how to scroll down and tapped one marked, “Base and Surrounding Area.”

 

“Success,” Steve said to the Doctor. He felt very proud. He wasn’t even that spectacular with most technology from his own time, let alone futuristic control panels. He guessed that the Doctor had rubbed off on him.

 

“Well done, see, you’re getting the hang of it double-oh-thirties.”

 

Steve didn’t even want to know.

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Sasha?” A loud girl with a thick London accent asked, bouncing into the room. “‘Cause I haven’t seen her in a good while. Last I saw she was snogging Sean behind the Carrot Can Cam but she’d not there now.”

 

Commander White shot her a warning look.

 

“Missing people, tut tut,” the Doctor barely concealed his grin. “How unfortunate, a base should know where its members are at all times.”

 

“Go check the bathrooms, you know she loves her showers,” White suggested.

 

“Johnny, go with her,” the Doctor directed.

 

Steve nodded and followed the brunette Londoner out the door.

 

“So, where are you from?” she asked.

 

“Uh, Brooklyn.”

 

“That’s still around?” she asked in shock. “Blimey, I’d thought that city was gone a while back.”

 

“Why, were are you from?”

 

“Starship UK you moron.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve muttered.

 

“No, but really, you can’t mean actual Brooklyn, that was destroyed ages ago. You have to be talking about a different one.”

 

Steve thought quickly, praying that she’d let it stand. “Yes, I’m talking about Brooklyn, Starship New York City.”

 

“Oh, all right.” She accepted the answer. “I’m Debbie by the way. Debbie H Newman.”

 

“Nice to meet you Debbie.”

 

They arrived at the showers, but when Debbie made to open the door, she jumped back with a howl of pain. “It’s so cold that it’s hot!” she claimed.

 

Steve used his shirt as a bit of protection, but his hand turned blue either way and the door still refused to open.

 

The Doctor appeared around the corner. “Well what do we have here?!” he exclaimed, pushing between them. “Ooh, this is interesting!” he pointed his screwdriver at the door, and it swung open with a click.

 

Steam billowed out, and when it cleared, there was a body on the ground, completely encased in ice.

 

A chill went down Steve’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. That block of ice was not normal.

 

The Doctor rubbed his hands and set forward to examine, using the sonic screwdriver. His face fell as he saw the readings.

 

“She’s dead,” he half-glanced at Steve before turning to Debbie. “Did you say that she was with someone else?”

 

“Yes, she was with Sean Callahan. I dunno where he is though.”

 

“We need to track him down and stick together,” the Doctor said. “Commander, get everyone currently on base to the control room.”

 

She scowled at him.

 

“Now! This is a matter of life and death White!”

 

Within ten minutes, everyone (meaning Steve, the Doctor, Debbie, White, and a man named Strike) was in the control room. Everyone but Sean Callahan.

 

“Is there any way to track him?” the Doctor asked.

 

“Of course,” Debbie rolled her eyes and took over the computer. A minute later and she sat back. “There’s no other living things on board.”

 

“Your scanner is broken,” the Doctor said lowly, casting his eyes from side to side. “This is very not good.”

 

“What’s not good?” White asked. “There’s no other life on board, so nothing’s wrong, right? It was just a freak accident.”

 

“No, no it wasn’t,” the Doctor said slowly, scanning with his screwdriver. “Oh, this is bad, this is very very bad.”

“What’s bad?” Steve asked.

 

“There’s something on board. Something that shouldn’t be. Johnny, with me.”

 

Steve followed the Doctor out of the room, and the Doctor began murmuring under his breath while he continued to scan.

 

The Doctor sucked in a breath.

 

“Alright, we need to find this Sean Callahan.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve seen something like this before, but it was hot instead. Heat. Burn with me,” the Doctor mumbled the last sentence to himself. “I need to talk to White again.”

 

Steve and the Doctor headed back in the room and the Doctor began speaking with her. Steve felt awkward and sat next to a shaking Debbie, determinedly not looking at the figure encased in ice. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold went down his spine every time he saw it.

 

“Where am I?” A loud male voice was yelling somewhere in the base, and it came through the speakers. “Where am I? I’ve heard this before, I was at that game, 1941!”

 

The Doctor froze. “I absolutely hate deja vu! You need to tell me Commander, was there anything unusual about anything! Trips outside the base, things picked up at port on the journey here, anything! I need something to go on.”

 

“There was the statues.”

 

“Statues?”

 

“Well, sculptures. The ice sculptures that we picked up along the way as part of our package delivery system. But they melted as soon as we got here, there’s no way they could have anything to do with it.”

 

“And why were they unusual?”

 

“They were statues of little devils, and they melted alright, but they didn’t change at all until we landed, and then they just melted in a flash.”

 

“Devils, devils, devils.” The Doctor begun to pace. “You are so lucky they weren’t angels, let me tell you that.”

 

“Angels?’ Debbie asked, but the Doctor ignored her.

 

“They um, bring you to the past and then feed off the energy you would have given off during your actual life,” Steve explained, remembering what the Doctor had told him.

 

Debbie shuddered. “If angels do that, then what do devils do?”

 

“That’s it!” The Doctor announced. “Debbie H. Newman you are a genius!”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes. Now, if the angels technically kill you using the past, then the devils must kill you using the,” his eyes fell on Steve before they widened. “the future. The future of the people in the room, ways they die and ways they almost die. They seem to have chosen a subject and based everything off of them.”

 

“Who did they chose?” Strike asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

 

“They chose me, didn’t they Doctor?” Steve asked. “The ice. It’s so hard to look at.”

 

“I’m so sorry Steve. You are their subject, yes. And your whole future is up for grabs. Anyone one of us could be shot by a devil in a Nazi uniform at this very moment.”

 

“There haven’t been Nazis in about 600 years,” White said slowly. “Hang on, are they coming again? No one would even let that happen.”

 

“No, not the actual Nazis, but devils dressed in the uniforms of devils, well, that’s fair game for them.” A bullet whizzed past the Doctor’s head, and the man standing there cocked his head. There was a man standing at the door, and he turned to Steve.

 

“Hey Captain, we have to get going, this is the only chance we’ll get at Hydra.” He turned his head and laughed at something someone else had said. “That damn Frenchie somehow manages to make me laugh. Bless you Frog. Well Captain, you ready?”

 

“Respond,” the Doctor whispered to Steve when Steve just stood there.

 

“Of course, I’ll be there in a minute. You start setting up what we need.”

 

“Yes sir,” the man saluted and his gun went off accidentally, the bullet heading straight for Strike, who dodged. Sean gave an “oops, sorry there Cap,” and ambled out of the room.

 

“What the hell was that?” Strike asked. “What’s wrong with Sean?”

 

The Doctor shook his head. “We’re living through the dangers of WWII.”

 

“All of them? Is that why the shower-?” Debbie asked fearfully.

 

“No, only very specific ones,” the Doctor glanced at Steve.

 

Sean wandered back in, a sneer on his face.

 

“Well, if it isn’t-” White shot him, and he crumpled to the ground.

 

“Heil hydra!” Sean yelled as he crumpled to the floor.

 

“Why did you shoot?!” The Doctor rounded on White. “We could have saved him!”

 

“After he shot one of us? No, better to cut the threat off early. I will not have this base compromised any more!”

 

The Doctor shot her a glare, but nodded. “I’ll work with you, but know that you have lost a great deal of my respect.”

 

“I can handle it just fine,” White turned to Strike and Debbie. “Secure the room.”

 

“That won’t help,” the Doctor said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“They’re already in the room,” Steve answered, pointing to the door. There were three giant ice sculptures there, with twisted smirks on their pointed faces and long, delicately carved tails and horns.

 

They froze and stared at them.

 

“Why is it always devils in space?” The Doctor complained. “Couldn’t I just have a normal deadly adventure?

 

“Oh the curse of a time traveler,” Steve said.

 

“That’s quite right,” the Doctor didn’t take his eyes off of the devils. “I need everyone to blink on the count of three, we need to see what we’re up against. One, two, three, close.”

 

The five of them blinked, and the devils’ smirks just seemed to have gotten wider, but the Doctor confirmed it a trick of the light.

 

“What to do, what to do,” the Doctor paced.

 

“So Captain, we meet again,” the first devil had transformed into a metal man with a large green cloak. He looked quite sinister. “But you will not live to see another one.”

 

“Who the hell is that?” Steve demanded.

 

“Don’t you recognize me? You must be getting senile in your old age. It’s me dear Captain, Viktor Von Doom.”

 

“Well, Mister Doom, I suggest you leave before your arse gets kicked,” Strike said. A light came from the transformed devil and Strike shuddered. Metal was appearing over his face, and he shook even more violently. He was turned into a robot of some kind.

 

“Ha, do you like my new doombot good Captain? I think he’ll serve me very well. Kill him,” the fake Von Doom ordered.

 

The lights flickered.

 

“Hold on everyone!” The TARDIS materialized around the group of them minus the three devils.

 

“I didn’t even see you leave!” Steve said.

 

“Watch out!” The Doctor yelled, right when the bot hit Steve over the head.

 

When Steve came to, he was laying on his own couch in his own home.

 

“We’ll meet again Captain,” the Doctor nodded his head before stepping into the TARDIS parked in the living room.

 

“Hopefully so Doctor.”

 

Steve went off to war and fought as hard as he could for as long as he could. Then Bucky died and Steve was at the controls of the plane. He had to put the plane in the ice. A flash of the girl Sasha on planet Minough trapped in the block of ice forever came to mind. His whole life, all the aliens he had seen, everything he’d ever done flashed through his mind, and then he knew no more.

 

“Where am I?” Steve asked the woman when he woke up. “Where am I? I’ve heard this game before, 1941.” A chill went down his spine. He hated deja vu.


End file.
